Impeccable Love
by Zero'N'oveR
Summary: Summary: Lacus was an average girl, with an average life, and an average family with wealth. She was kind, polite, selfless and giving. But it all changed when her father was shot. Now, she’s emotionless. Then, she met him…
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lacus was an average girl, with an average life, and an average family with wealth. She was kind, polite, selfless and giving. But it all changed when her father was shot. Now, she's emotionless. Then, she met him…

Impeccable Love…

It was windy. Winds blew roughly against the beautiful angel's, known as Lacus Clyne's mansion. She was awake. She couldn't sleep, ever since her father was shot though his chest a week ago. She was a mess, her long silky pink hair drooped across her beautiful face, wondering if her father was going to make it out alive. She rarely smiled, or frowned in that matter. She always kept a deadpanned face.

Her personally great shifted too. She was once kind, polite, selfless and giving. Now, she was emotionless. It seemed like her feelings were vacuumed out of her, during that night. She rarely talked and skipped school. "There goes my perfect grades." She once muttered to, noone in particular.

Her mother passed away a few years back, thus causing her even greater pain then before. She broke into tears often, once every few hours. She called the hospital daily, wanting results of her father's condition. Everyday the same reply was heard. "We do not know if he is going to make it out alive. If he does, we are not sure if he would have any major side effects from the shooting."

On the 8th day of the shooting, she was forced to go to school. She was one of the most popular girls in school, winning over almost all of the boy's affection and causing girls to look up to her. On this day however, she was particularly moody, almost causing her to swear at her 1st period teacher for picking on her to answer her questions.

During 2nd period however, the science teacher, Mr. La Flaga, had surprising news. "Today, we shall have a new student, whose name is Kira Yamato."

He appeared to look skinny, but built, with deep amethyst eyes, and with muddy brown hair. Wearing baggy jeans, and a Timberland black and white shirt, he looked to be a pretty awkward at a first glance. However, she seemed to have a liking to his appearance.

She wasn't the only one, however, 4 other girls were interested into him. One with red hair down to her waist, with fiery gray eyes, determined to get whatever she wanted. The second had blond hair shoulder length, with passionate amber eyes. The third had a similar hairstyle as the second, but was curled at the ends, with an innocent face, almost irresistible to escape. The fourth had a light brown hair, shoulder length like the second, with a serious, hardworking, but somewhat cute face.

Kira somehow noticed the 5…cough girls cough staring at him. He politely smiled childishly, and took his seat, next to Lacus. The second looked away instantly, the first and fourth slowly turned away to the board, but the third one stared at him continuously. Lacus, tried to look away, but couldn't, due to some unknown force, keeping her from turning. So the period went with her and the third girl staring at Kira until the bell rang.

Kira started walking to his next class, when outta nowhere, the four girls that looked at him, popped up all at the same time. (Same order) The first one, screamed out "My name is Flay. How can someone cute like you be in our class!" She showed a lot of cleavage, showing her legs 4 inches from the knees, downwards. Kira frowned at it, and planned to ignore her. The second one appeared to look angered, and roughly stated "Name's Cagalli, what's up?" Kira made a mental note, not to bother her...too much. The third girl appeared to be shy, and slowly bowed, muttering "Uh...my name is Stellar, would you like to be my friend?" Kira looked at her like she could be a sister of some sort. The fourth girl bravely walked up, filled with confidence, but slowly that confidence faltered with her staring in his eyes. She studdered "Name's Miralla, call me Mir. Are you new?" Kira thought of her to be bright and prideful.

He greeted each of them kindly, stating he was new to this academy and would liked to be toured. Flay immediately volunteered, which was ignored promptly. Cagalli didn't do anything, she just walked away. Stellar smiled, and asked him if she would tour him. The fourth quickly muttered an apology, something about a club meeting.

Stellar walked with him, describing many features in the school, such as various clubs, the lunchroom, and pictures of the school's accomplishments.

During the tour, Kira thought.."This is going to be a fun year."


	2. Chapter 2

Ack! Curses, I was rushing and I forgot about to reread and correct everything...frowns

Well, here's chapter 2

Kira (feeling somewhat happy) was walking to lunch, when Lacus stopped him. He had a look of curiosity, to which amused Lacus. She frowned, as she started her introduction. "Welcome to this school, feel free to enjoy the atmosphere the school offers." She had slightly strained to offer a sweet smile.

Kira, noticing this, shyly smiled back, and grabbed her shoulder with his right hand. "Uh, would you like to help me tour this place. The girl named Stellar kept mumbled and studdering, I couldn't really understand the layout." He promptly flashed a sincere smile, and took her hand. Lacus quickly reacted to his touch, by pulling away. However, she was wondering why his touch felt so...warm. She spuddered, and accepted to be his tour guide.

Kira smiled, and began to walk briskly beside her, started to take interest in her body. 'Nice curves, pale skin, sea-like eyes...amazing, I'm surprised she looks really...pretty.'

Lacus took notice, smiled to herself, and decided to make him pay, by teasing him about his offer.

"Kira, since we just covered half the building, and that the lunch period would end soon, I would like to take my leave...please, since I toured you, you should have easy access to the school grounds. Have fun finding your next class!" She walked away, taking a left. Kira, dumbfounded, stared at her retreating form, until the bell rang. "Oh shit!" he screamed, and hastily took out his schedule, and briskly walked to his next class.

(Few minutes later) "204,206,208, what! Where's 209?" Kira cursed. Flay happened to find him, so she slowly made her approach, scaring Kira as she tapped his shoulder. "Kira...Woohoo, Kira darling, are you lost?" she whispered in her best sweet toned voice. Kira, unaffected by her charm, (but sill oblivious to her wanting) meekly replied a "Yes."

She was happy, excited, and wanted to make out with him right there. Unlucky her, Kira found his room, by facing the other way ()) He yelled "Hah! And she thought I couldn't make it!" Flay, baffled by his comments, walked away, feeling stupid for not dragging him further down in to a hallway.

Lacus, just happened to be in earshot of his yell, secretly smiled, as she tried to pinpoint his location. It came from 209. 'What! No! Don't tell me I have him in all my classes!' she thought as she bumped into Kira. Kira looked startled, but soon regained his composure and played a small smile on his lips.

Lacus also looked startled, and tried to walk backwards, only to be pushed in by Kira. Now, from a student's point of view, it looks like they were hugging in the middle of the hallway. Flocks of students came to witness this. Many boys cried in jealousy. Many girls take to find this new boy cute. Mir and Cagalli saw them together. 'Too late'

The two participants were shocked to find them in a crowd of thousands, and to find themselves together in this position. They promptly let each other go, with tints of pink stained in each other's cheeks.

The bell rang. "Ding, Dong, Dung, Deng." Students (even teachers!) were panicking, running to their 6th period rooms. Kira and Lacus ran like the wind, hand in hand, as they rushed to class 209. When they entered, 25 pair of eyes, even Mr.Waltfeld's were glued to their hands. The two noticed, and quickly retracted.

(Few periods later) "Ding, Dong, Dung, Deng" 9th period has ended. Kira, daydreaming, quickly woke from it, and stared at the empty class room. 'Crap'

He ran, again, and landed right into Cagalli. She quickly gained her temper and yelled "Kira, you idiot! Get off of me!"

Kira, stood up, dusted himself, and offered his hand to lift Cagalli up. She pushed his hand away and stood up herself. He offered an apology, but she beat him to it with a punch to his gut. "Be careful, eh?" she smiled and began to walk away.

Kira, still groaning from pain, somehow manages to pull her back, making her fall to his lap. Cagalli turned, and transformed her face color from peach, to beet red. "K-Kira, I-I'm ki-kinda o-on y-you."

Kira, also, a bit pink, stood up and apologized, again, for his clumsiness. Cagalli (along with her temper) punched him again, for touching her without her permission. Afterwards, they got off of each other and began to walk home together.

(Few minutes later) "Kira, where do you live?" Cagalli childishly asked. "802-45 Gundam Seed Ave" he answered back. 'Wait! That's MY street!' She shrieked as her face, once again, turned red. "Cagalli, something wrong?" Kira asked, with a bit of concern. Cagalli frowned, and muttered a "I gotta go." and ran off, to his street. 'Oh, so that was it.'

He arrived home, quickly did his homework, and when to bed. Before he did though, this was is last thought...'Wow, 5 girls...where are the guys?'


End file.
